School's Out! Lyrics
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: A guide of every song from the FoP Musical with lyrics, explanations and more! As of October 26, 2005, the lyrics have been edited to be more accurate! Thanks to everyone who reviewed with advice!Review please!
1. Songs 1 through 4

Fairly Odd Parents: School's out lyrics 

Did you watch the Fairly Odd Parents Musical and think "What did they just sing?", "What happened in that song?", or "I wish I could remember that song."? If you did, than this is for you. Eventually, this will cover every line from every song (as well as a summary) painstakingly copied from my TiVo and inserted here. I'm not perfect however, and there will be a few errors where I couldn't figure out what was said. If you find any errors, please tell me in a review and I shall hopefully fix it. Also, I wrote song type only on the song I knew the song type of. This chapter covers: "Kid's Just Being Kids", "Get Flappy", "Adults Ruin Everything", and "We're Pixies".

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents, any song or character mentioned here, or TiVo (well I own one but not the company).

**Song:** **Kids** **Just Being Kids**

**Song type:** Summer Surfing song

**Main Singers:** Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Adults

**Minor Singers:** Francis, Veronica, Sanjay, Chester, Sanderson, Chompy, and other Kids.

**Lyrics:**

**Timmy: **

The bell rings

School's gone

Time for eight straight

weeks of sun and fun!

**Chester:**

No shirts! No shoes!

**Girls: **

Ew!

**Francis:**

Beatin' kids up any time I choose.

**Veronica:**

The beach! The mall!

Sanjay 

Family visits to the Tadj Mahall!

**Timmy:**

You can do the things that

Your parents forbid

**Chester:**

Like streak!

**Timmy: **

Summer's not a bummer cause we're

**Kids:**

Kid's just being kids!

(Instrumental)

**Cosmo:**

It's time! It's here!

**Cosmo and Wanda:**

Our very fairy favorite time of year!

**Wanda:**

No school! Just play!

**Cosmo**:

Granting wishes the entire day!

**Wanda: **

Are you really sure that this is allowed?

**Sanderson:**

We should help them be destructive and loud.

**Kids:**

Cause we're kids just being kids!

Running wild and running free!

Kids just being kids!

**Chester:**

What can I TP!

**Kids:**

Kids just being kids!

Close your eyes and count to three.

**Mom and Dad:**

There's no ware safe for you and me,

With those kids just being kids!

(Instrumental)

**Mom:**

My house! My yard!

**Sanjay's Stepdad:**

You bought these rockets with my credit card!

**Mr. Dinkleburg:**

My Porsche!

**Mrs. Dinkleburg:**

My word!

**Mr. Crocker:**

It's not my problem 'till September 3rd!

**Mayor:**

My town!

**Chompy:**

Baah!

**Mayor:**

Quite something horrible is going down!

**Adults**:

They can do the things that their parents forbid

**Chester:**

Like streak!

**Adults:**

They're gonna ruin summer

Cause they're kids just being kids!

(Instrumental)

Kids just being kids!

Breaking things and ruining stuff!

Kids just being kids!

**Sanderson:**

Are you sure that this is enough?

**Timmy:**

NO!

**Adults:**

Kids just being kids!

Taking risks we must act tough!

And save our kids from all the stuff!

Taking risks we must act tough!

And save our kids from all the stuff!

With those KIDS JUST BEING KIDS!

Mr. Crocker 

It's supposed not supposed to be my problem untill September 3rd!

**Summary:** When summer break begins, kids wreak havoc on Dimmsdale(with help from the Pixies), much to the horror of the adults.

**Song:** **Get Flappy**

**Main Singers:** Timmy, Flappy Bob, Gary, Betty

**Minor Singers: **Francis, Chester, other kids, Adults

**Lyrics:**

(Gary and Betty start singing "Oooooooooooo…")

**Flappy Bob:**

You're sitting here complaining

About all that you've been through

With a whole summer remaining

You must be asking who

(Gary and Betty stop singing "Oooooooooooo…" and start singing "Aaaaahhhhhh…")

Can protect your little darlings

From the bad things you avoid

(Gary and Betty stop singing "Aaaaahhhhhh…")

Let me tell you Flappy Bob's

Clown you're looking for!

Before they skin their knees,

**Gary and Betty:**

Get Flappy!

**Flappy Bob:**

Before they're black and blue,

**Gary and Betty:**

Get Flappy!

**Flappy Bob:**

Before they've caught TB, (I wasn't sure about part)

**Gary and Betty:**

Get Flappy!

**Flappy Bob:**

Or keep annoying you!

**Gary and Betty:**

Wooo!

**Flappy Bob:**

Before they break their necks,

**Gary and Betty:**

Get Flappy!

**Flappy Bob:**

Before they break their arms,

**Gary and Betty:**

Get Flappy!

**Flappy Bob:**

Before they're all but wreaks,

**Gary and Betty:**

Get Flappy!

**Flappy Bob:**

Before they do more harm!

**Gary and Betty:**

Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-doo!

Flappy is the clown for you!

Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-die!

He's is the clown for you and I!

Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-o!

Flappy is the way to go!

**Timmy**:

Do you hear what I'm hearing!

No this can't be true!

That clown's about to take summer

Away from me and you!

**Francis:**

No more engine slingshots?

**Chester:**

No more naked runs?

**Timmy**:

NO!

If we don't act now, we'll be trapped at

Camp Learn-a-Torium!

Before he steals our summer,

Before it's check and mate,

We gotta stop that Flappy Bob

Before it's way too late!

**Flappy Bob:**

Why sit here just complaining? 

Why even take the chance?

Leave you kiddies with the chap

Who wears the polka-dotted pants!

I know that it seems harsh.

**Kids:**

It is!

**Flappy Bob:**

And a little bit unfair,

**Kids:**

You're right!

**Flappy Bob:**

But someone's got to be there

When you know you can't be there.

**Dad**:

Or don't wanna be!

**Flappy Bob:**

It might be a tad expensive,

But let me ask of you:

Won't it cost more down the line

If the cops are blaming you

For the injuries and turmile (turmoil spelled to rhyme)

As your children wreak the town?

You can learn to love your cellmate,

Or just learn to love this clown!

(Gary, Betty and Adults sing "Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-doo!Flappy is the clown for you! Flap, flap, flap, flap flappity die! He's the clown for you and I!" until the song ends)

**Flappy Bob:**

Get Flappy!

Get Flappy!

Get Flappy!

Flappy Bob, Gary, Betty and Adults:

GET FLAPPY!

**Summary:** Flappy Bob, Gary and Betty convince the adults to send their children to Camp Learn-a-Torium, and although the kids resist, their efforts are in vain.

**Song:** **Adults Ruin Everything**

**Song Type: **Jazz?

**Main Singers:** Timmy

**Minor Singers:** Cosmo, Headpixie (HP), Veronica, Chester, AJ, other kids.

**Lyrics:**

HP 

Who shuts the mall down early?

Who wants you in by dark?

**Timmy**:

YEAH! Who gets all mad and surly

When we make a smart remark!

Who do we have to hide from

from Dimmsdale to old Beijing!

Their taking away our summer,

Adults ruin everything!

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

With all their rules and laws!

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

We must fight back because,

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

Time and time again!

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

Trust no one over ten!

**Chester:**

I'd feed the whole world ice cream!

**Veronica:**

I'd super size the mall!

**AJ:**

I'd melt stuff with my heat beam!

**HP**:

Too bad it's not your call.

**Timmy**:

But I've go two magic fairies!

**Cosmo:**

Wands waiting to be whirled!

**Timmy:**

Adults can't ruin everything if

us kids ran the world!

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy**:

But kids would run things right!

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

But we know we can fight!

**Kids**:

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

That's how this day unfurls!

But that won't happen if I wish that

Kids could rule the world!

(Instrumental)

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

Kids would run things right!

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

But we know we can fight!

**Kids**:

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

That's how this day unfurls! 

But that won't happen if I wish that

Kids would rule the world!

**Timmy:**

Who gets to set the curfews!

**Kids:**

Kids!

**Timmy**:

Who gets to make the laws!

**Kids:**

Kids!

**Timmy:**

There's one adult left

We all trust and his

Name is Santa Claus!

**Kids**:

Kids!

**Timmy**:

Who gets to run the country!

**Kids:**

Kids! 

**Timmy:**

Who gets to say what's cool!

**Kids:**

Kids!

**Timmy:**

How can I put it bluntly?

**Kids:**

Kids!

**Timmy:**

Now it's kids who

ruuuuuuuuuuule!

(During the final line, all other kids sing: "Adults ruin everything! Now it's kids who rule!")

**Summary: **The pixies convince Timmy that adults are the cause of all of Timmy's misery, so he wishes that kids ruled the world.

**Song:** **We're Pixies**

**Song type:** Rap 

**Main Singers:** Head Pixie (HP), Sanderson

**Minor Singers**: (None)

**Lyrics:**

**HP:**

We're pixies!

**Sanderson:**

We're pixies!

Check out our mad

Wicked mix-eez!

We've got square heads,

Big pointy caps,

Clean out you're ears and

Hear my rap!

Yo HP,

**HP:**

YO!

**Sanderson:**

You in charge!

**HP:**

I may be small,

But my goals are large.

And I'm not a hater,

But I must cater,

To my mission for the business

To be the big administrator.

**Sanderson:**

I'm Sanderson

I'm anti-fun!

And all those fairies

Can bite my bun!

Cause my boss, HP,

We're gonna be

The big time rulers!

**HP**:

You got that G!

**Pixies: **

We're pixies!

Get pixies!

And since the 1960's

**HP:**

We've raised that clown to be our tool

**Sanderson**:

To beat the fairies so we can rule!

We're pixies!

**HP**:

We're pixies!

**Pixies:**

It's going just as we predict-zeez

**Sanderson**:

We can't stop now

The time is near.

**HP:**

When Fairy World,

**Sanderson:**

And this world here,

Are ruled by us!

**HP:**

By us you hear!

**Sanderson:**

By us you hear!

**Pixies:**

By Pixies! 

By Pixies!

**Sanderson:**

Strong like Bill Bixby!

**Pixies:**

We're Pixies!

Yeah,

We're Pixies!

Yeah,

We're Pixies!

Get Pixies!

Pixies!

**Summary: **Sanderson and Headpixie rap about how Flappy Bob is their tool to beat the fairies.


	2. Songs 5 through 8

Fairly Odd Parents: School's out lyrics 

Thanks for all of you're nice reviews, maybe I'll do other FoP songs too. Oh, make sure to review if you find any errors please!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**Song: Kids Have The Power**

**Main Singers: **Timmy, Head Pixie (HP), Sanderson, and Jorgen Von Strangle

**Minor Singers: **Cosmo and Wanda.

**Lyrics:**

**Timmy:**

That kids had no power,

I had to correct

We kids are the boss now,

and you can expect

that things'll be different

with me at the wheel.

I'm ten and in charge now

and here's what I feel.

I made a place that

The kids are now running

The view from our tree house

Is really quite stunning.

**HP:**

Our plan, look it's working

**Sanderson:**

We're really quite cunning

**HP:**

To Jorgen Von Strangle we go!

**Sanderson:**

Nice hat!

**Timmy:**

It's candy for breakfast

And ice cream for lunch 

It's candy for dinner

And I've got a hunch

That in standing

We run things

Don't act like a mob,

There's plenty to do

and we've all got a job!

(To Tootie)

You get to be the police chief!

**Tootie:**

Can I flash the big red light?

**Timmy:**

All right...

(To Chester)

You go to the Learn-a-torium

and break everything in sight!

**Chester:**

At last!

**Timmy:**

(To AJ)

You get to lead my armies

All over the map

(To Wanda)

You clean my room

(To Cosmo)

And you wash my clothes

While I stay here and nap!

(The Pixies rap)

**Pixies:**

We're pixies!

We're pixies!

Check out our mad

Wicked mix-eez!

**Sanderson:**

Have you checked out the planet?

**HP:**

We know you didn't plan it!

**Sanderson:**

But the kids have the power,

**HP:**

And the faries...

**Jorgen:**

Dag nabbit!

**Pixies:**

We're pixies!

We're pixies!

And we're about to

Evict-zeez

**Sanderson:**

Note of eviction!

**Jorgen:**

That is my jurisdiction!

**Sanderson:**

How about callin' on a vixen? (I had no idea what Sanderson said, but I think it had "vixen" in it)

**HP:**

Like your magical prediction.

**Pixies:**

We're pixies!

We're pixies!

And if you open

Da Rules-eez

**Sanderson:**

In section F,

**HP:**

Subsection O,

**Sanderson:**

Amendment I,

**Pixies:**

A loophole you go!

**Sanderson:**

If pixies,

Yes, pixies

Are the last magic creatures

on Earth, G

**HP:**

When the kids

have too much power

And the fairies

Get retired,

**Sanderson:**

Every Pixie

**HP:**

Can grant wishes

**Sanderson:**

And make the whole world

**Pixies:**

What we desire!

**Timmy:**

Everything's going tremendous!

I finally have the reigns!

Trixie's bringing me pizza,

And Crocker is in chains!

Mom and Dad have homework,

And Vicky baby-sits!

I make the rules and I call the shots!

**Wanda:**

You know I must admit,

Wow, things are running quite smoothly,

With kids there are no wars.

**Cosmo:**

Yeah, but I don't think it's groovy

that we're stuck with all the chores.

**Timmy**:

How could you be disapproving?

This gets better by the hour.

No worries, no strife,

Baby, this is the life!

**Jorgen:**

YOU HAVE TOO MUCH POWER! 

**Summary: **Timmy is rejoicing in kids ruling the world, and at the same time, the Pixies tell Jorgen Von Strangle that because of a loophole, he must bring all fairies back to Fairy World and (unfortunately) will also give the Pixies the power to grant wishes.

Song: Pull Back the Fairies 

**Song type: **Polka

**Main Singers: **Jorgen Von Strangle

**Minor Singers: **Head Pixie(HP), Sanderson

**Lyrics:**

**Jorgen:**

I know you're upset and also on fire,

But let me explain something to you;

(Music starts)

With my muscles,

I will tussles

With all those who dare discussles.

It's a clear one

I shall vexles (I have absolutely no idea)

To my authority

To my knuckles,

You will buckles.

Like a chicken you will clucks-les

For I so do love Da Rules-uls

And I know Da Rules love me!

You will learn to fear my mighty fist

If my song won't help you get the gist.

And though you fools might disagree,

But you will all answer to ME!

With this polka,

I will choke ya!

But first this frappe mocha!

Mmm!

I was shocked when I awoke-a

To a world where kids all ruled!

With my biceps,

I must try-ceps

To see that kids are now the nice-eps!

The magic for the plan-ceps

For you're jobs must be removed.

Oh, I love to get to draw the line.

And you morons make me all the time.

For the rules are very clear,

And now the time is here

For me to

Pull back the fairies!

**Pixies:**

Pull 'em back!

Pull 'em back!

Pull 'em back!

Jorgen: 

Bring them all home, one by one.

Pull back the fairies!

**Pixies:**

Pull 'em back!

Pull 'em back!

Pull 'em back!

**Jorgen**:

Now that my mocha is done!

Pull back the fairies!

**Pixies:**

Pull 'em back!

Pull 'em back!

Pull 'em back!

**Jorgen**:

Now that the kids have the reigns!

Now we're pulling, pulling, pulling back the fairies

So I can bring them PAIN!

**Summary: **During the song, Jorgen beats up Cosmo, Wanda, and especially Binky while he pulls all of the fairies back to Fairy World.

**Song: Where is the Fun? **(Hey Flappy Bob)

**Main Singers: **Timmy, Flappy Bob, Head Pixie (HP), Sanderson

**Minor Singers: **(None)

**Lyrics:**

**Timmy:**

Hey Flappy Bob,

Can't you see what they've done!

They needed a pawn

And clearly you were the one!

They took away your clowny clothes,

Your floppy shoes and beg red nose,

Just look around

HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS IS FUN!

(Instrumental)

Since you were born,

They decided your fate.

From the style of your car,

Down to the food that you ate.

I know it seems they gave a lot,

But I'm telling you it's part of a plot!

A plot that you can stop

AND STOP IT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

(The Pixies Rap)

**Pixies:**

Hey Flappy Bob!

You hear what he been sprayin'?

The lies that he been tellin'?

**Sanderson:**

I know where this is headin'.

**HP:**

He is turning you against us.

**Sanderson:**

To resent us.

**HP:**

And resent us.

**Sanderson:**

As a chaps

**HP:**

Who are for blamin'

**Sanderson:**

Yeah! Don't you be forgettin'

It was you Flappy Bob.

**HP:**

Yeah! You were the one!

**Sanderson:**

Who we protected

**HP:**

And respected.

**Pixies:**

As though you were our son!

**HP:**

And right here in the middle,

**Sanderson:**

You can fiddle

With this riddle.

**HP:**

Or you can sign this guaranteed that

**Sanderson:**

ALL YOUR WISHES WILL BE DONE!

**Timmy:**

Where is the fun?

**Flappy Bob:**

Who should I turn to?

**Pixies:**

Where is the fun?

**Flappy Bob:**

How can I learn who?

**Timmy: **

Who is the one?

**Flappy Bob:**

The one I can trust to tell me what's fun?

**Timmy:**

Where is the fun?

**Flappy Bob:**

Why should I trust you?

**Pixies:**

He was the one!

**Flappy Bob:**

You were the one who

Wanted to shun

everything I always thought fun!

(The Pixies rap "We're pixies! We're pixies! Check out our mad, Wicked mix-eez! We're pixies! We're pixies!" Untill "this just ain't the right part!")

**Timmy:**

Hey, Flappy Bob,

Can't you see in your heart?

There's a roll you play,

And dude, this just ain't the right part!

I know my actions weren't ideal,

But how'd your clowny parents feel

About the path you chose,

Whether or not it was smart!

Where is the fun?

**Flappy Bob:**

Who should I turn to?

**Pixies:**

Where is the fun?

**Flappy Bob:**

How can I learn who?

**Timmy: **

Who is the one?

**Flappy Bob:**

The one I can trust to tell me what's fun?

**Timmy:**

Where is the fun?

**Flappy Bob:**

I'm so conflicted!

**Pixies:**

But he was the one!

**Flappy Bob:**

The one who restricted

**Pixies: **

Your vision of fun!

**Flappy Bob:**

And with this pen,

I'll sign along item one!

**Timmy:**

NO!

**Flappy Bob:**

Maybe you're right;

Could be a giant mistake.

**Pixies**:

Ahahahaha!

**Flappy Bob:**

But changing my life, sure is 

I'm not ready to take!

This nose, pants, hair and shoes,

Their all my past and now

I choose to wish for a world,

A world that meets all my views!

A world where I am safe!

**Pixies:**

It's over Turner, you lose!

**Timmy:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Flappy Bob:**

Thanks for the pen.

**Summary: **Timmy tries to stop Flappy Bob from signing the contract, while the Pixies try to force him into it. In the end, Bob does sign it and wishes the world was a giant Learn-a-torium, but he is slightly reluctant.

Song: I'd Rather Float Through It With You 

**Song type: **Love Song

**Main Singers: **Cosmo and Wanda

**Minor Singers:** (none)

**Lyrics:**

**Wanda:**

I was lost, 'till he found me

And although he confounds me,

By his crown is where I know I should be.

Yes, I know he's a moron

With a brain made of boron.

And yet, I'm drawn to him magically.

And through every moment of turmoil,

And moment of pain.

Through all of our misadventures

One thing remains.

Facing Pixies, bullies and jar-heads,

I'll never be blue

As long as I'm floating

With you.

**Cosmo:**

I saw her, and no other.

I still lived with my mother.

When I spotted

Her swirly pink hair.

Though my shoes

Smell like tar pits

And I don't wash

My armpits.

I like monkeys too much

But I know she doesn't care.

And I know I am forgetful

I know I'm dim.

And even though I've just eaten,

I know I'll swim.

I know that it doesn't matter

If I can't count to two.

As long as I'm floating

with you

(Instrumental/Montage of Cosmo and Wanda's Wedding and Honeymoon)

**Cosmo and Wanda:**

Even though we're in deep here,

And they might make us sleep here.

Here with you, dear

Is where we both make our stand.

**Wanda:**

I am braced for attack and-

**Cosmo:**

Knowing she has my back end!

**Cosmo and Wanda:**

All I need is

your hand in my hand.

**Wanda:**

Maybe I know I can be nagging.

**Cosmo:**

I know you're naggy too.

**Wanda:**

I know that I'm demanding.

**Cosmo:**

Oh, man is that true!

But one thing I'm understanding

**Cosmo and Wanda:**

No matter what we go through.

I'd rather go through it

I know I'll get through it

If I'm floating through it, with you...

**Cosmo:**

You really are kinda naggy.

**Summary: **Cosmo and Wanda sing a love song to distract Jorgen Von Strangle so they can get the handcuff key and escape.


	3. Songs 9 through 11

Fairly Odd Parents: School's out lyrics

**Song: Un-Fundamentals**

**Main Singers: **Cosmo, Flappy Bob, Timmy

**Minor Singers: **Wanda, Jorgen Von Strangle, other Faries, Gary, Betty, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Dad.

**Lyrics:**

**Cosmo:**

This used to be a fun place

But now we wear a sad face

Since pixies have all replaced

The way that things are done.

**Jorgen**:

There's no more granting wishes.

You can't turn into fishes

Now pipe down! Do the dishes!

C'mon now everyone!

**Fairies:**

These are the un-fundamentals

For us fairy god parentals

Who are now devoid

Of wishing and the mirth (no idea)

We're certifiably demental

Cause these un-fundamentals

Makes us wish this was

as fun as giving birth.

**Cosmo:**

I'll bet it's even worse down there on Earth.

(Instrumental)

**Wanda:**

Timmy? Timmy? Tiiiiiiiimmy? Timmy? Timmy?

(Instrumental ends)

**Flappy Bob:**

All the arcades now close at three,

The trampolines are bouncy-free,

And there's a pad on every knee.

Everything's fine, far as I see.

But I can't help but think out loud,

Of the things the kid had said somehow.

My mom and dad would not be proud

Of the path I've taken in life.

Have I been wrong? Have I been used?

Should I embrace my nose and shoes?

Accept these gifts I once refused?

**Gary and Betty:**

I'm peppy, happy-

**Flappy Bob:**

Not now!

**Timmy:**

Our head must be protected,

Our bodies disinfected

This is just as I suspected

What would happen if

this this world was ruled by

**Kids:**

un-fundamentals surely, all you parentals

must see how horrible being devoid of fun

truly is.

**Dad:**

But all these un-fundamentals

seem quite instrumental

to keeping all you rowdy kids in line!

I you need us, we'll be playing the back nine.

**Summary: **Now that the Pixies rule Fairy World, and Flappy Bob controls Earth, the Fairies and the kids suffer. Meanwhile, Flappy Bob is having second thoughts.

**Song: Let's Get Fun!**

**Song type: **Tunes from "Where is the Fun?", "Kids Just Being Kids", "We're Pixies", and "Adults Ruin Everything"

**Main Singers: **Timmy, Flappy Bob, Sanderson, HP.

**Minor Singers: **Sanjay, Chester, AJ,Other Kids.

**Lyrics:**

**Timmy:**

Let's Get Fun!

**Flappy Bob:**

I like fun!

I'm all about the fun now! 

(Tune from "Where is the Fun?")

**Timmy:**

Hey Flappy Bob,

Can't you see what they've done!

**Flappy Bob:**

It might reek now,

But it can all be undone!

**Timmy:**

So grab your

kites and water-guns!

**Sanjay:**

My bike!

**AJ:**

My clones!

**Chester:**

This big sticky bun!

Timmy: 

It's not a crime

To have some time in the sun!

(Tune from "Kids Just Being Kids")

**Gary and Betty:**

Kids just being kids!

Acting up and eating dirt!

Kids just being kids!

(Gasp)

They could all get hurt!

**Kids:**

Kids just being kids!

We'll get these goons

off all our butts!

We'll get this town

Out of its rut by us

KIDS JUST BEING KIDS!

(Tune from "We're Pixes")

**Pixies:**

Yo!

We're Pixies!

We're Pixies!

We finally

Rule all the tricks-eez

**HP:**

The time has come,

The deal's goin' through

**Sanderson:**

(On phone)

There's FUN!

Stay there, we'll come to you!

**Pixies:**

We're Pixies!

We're Pixies!

**HP:**

This is how we get our kicks-eez.

Our plan has worked,

And they have lost.

**Sanderson:**

Let's ping on down

To show who's the boss!

**Pixies:**

The Pixies!

The Pixies!

The Pixies!

(New tune)

**Timmy:**

(To Elmer and Sanjay) You two shout real loudly,

**Flappy Bob:**

(To Francis and AJ) It's your turn now to roar

**Timmy:**

(To Chester) You get parade proudly

With this drum and bugle choir (pronounced chour to rhyme)

(To Flappy Bob) You find the kids and rile them,

I'll give them what they need.

**Flappy Bob:**

How?

**Timmy:**

Internet!

**Falppy Bob:**

With this much fun, those cone heads

Should be here at breakneck speed!

(Tune from "Adults Ruin Everything")

**Kids:**

Adults ruin everything!

**Timmy:**

At least that's what I thought

**Flappy Bob:**

You kids ruined everything!

That's the lie I bought!

**Flappy Bob and Timmy:**

But someone else was pulling the strings

As far as we could tell!

**Flappy Bob:**

But you and me can set us free.

**Flappy Bob and Timmy:**

Everything is well!

**Summary:** To lure the Pixies to Earth, Flappy Bob and Timmy use Cosmo and Wanda's powers to have an extreme amount of fun.

**Song: Kids Just Being Kids Reprise** (Finale)

**Song type: **Summer Surfing Song

**Main Singers: **Timmy, Flappy Bob, Cosmo, Wanda.

**Minor Singers: **Sanderson, HP, Gary, Betty, Chester, Dad parents, other kids.

**Lyrics:**

**Gary:**

My ears!

**Betty:**

My heart!

**Gary:**

Something's tearing our whole world apart!

Cosmo 

Have wish,

**Wanda:**

We'll grant!

**Cosmo and Wanda:**

There's nothing boring

That we can't enchant!

**Sanderson:**

My legs...

We should have known.

**HP:**

They made us peddle all the way home.

**Timmy:**

Doin' all the things we thought they forbid

Chester Like streak! 

**Timmy:**

Summer's really funner if we're

**Kids:**

K ids just being kids!

Running wild and running free!

Kids just being kids!

I think we all agree.

Kids just being kids!

Close your eyes and count to three

**Dad:**

We can control parentally

**Flappy Bob and Timmy**

This here is the place to be!

**All:**

My friends and family next to me,

With us/those kids just being...

KIDS JUST BEING KIDS!

**HP: **

Maybe we should try a six-week plan next time.

**Summary: **Using the Cosmo and Wanda's magic, Timmy and Flappy Bob turn the Learn-a-torium into a water park/skate park/concert.

Well that was fun! Here you go, now the lyrics from every song to School's Out is now up! Enjoy!


End file.
